Se Feliz
by Nyx Philopannyx
Summary: Es irónico, que cuando la persona que amas te dice "Se feliz", felicidad es lo que menos puedes sentir...  Drabble  AUSxHUNxPRU


******* Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_...

***Claim: **_dejare que la descubran mientras avanzan~ _espero les guste! ^^_  
_

***Advertencias: **Algo de lime al inicio, y el peligro de querer matar al autor~

***Palabras: **580! by Word, Cataloga como drabble no? =3

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos~ de eso en más...**_ Disfrutenlo~_**

**

* * *

**_**Se Feliz~**_

_Es irónico, que cuando la persona que amas te dice "Se feliz", felicidad es lo que menos puedes sentir~  
_

_**

* * *

**_

Sus ropas se encontraban regadas por el suelo, los besos que al principio eran castos se habían convertido en una lucha por tomar el control, la pasión y la fogosidad, era su lenguaje. En ese momento no existía nadie solo ellos.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, se llamaban entre si y se aferraban fuertemente, quizá para asegurarse que lo que ocurría era real. Al llegar al clímax se besaron, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Cansados y cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, tranquilizaron sus respiraciones y corazones. Se fundieron en un abrazo, debían tomar una decisión. Pero estaban agotados, así que por el momento, se dejarían llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Esa noche, la húngara tenía en sus manos los papeles de divorcio, solo faltaba una firma en ellos…

- Espero que esto sea lo correcto – se dijo, consciente de que al hacer aquello, sería el final.

* * *

-Sabías desde el principio que esto tarde o temprano iba que pasar solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo soberbio el prusiano a su acompañante, para después tomar el contenido de su tarro de golpe. –No estarían juntos para siempre- mientras con un movimiento grácil, tomar la cara de su acompañante entre sus manos.

- Apártate de mí, que apestas a alcohol – sentencio aquel moreno apartándolo, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sus lentes, empañados por el aliento del prusiano.

El albino pego una risotada ante lo dicho por el austriaco, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-A ella no le molesta- replico, sonriendo con superioridad y burla –Desde el principio sabias que era mía- afirmo mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba, para después volver sobre sus pasos, enfrentando violeta y escarlata – Ahórrale la molestia y firma mañana, no le hagas sentir más culpa- finalizo para pagar y marcharse.

- No pensaba hacerlo- soltó en un suspiro al aire, era lo mejor para ella después de todo...

* * *

El día siguiente por la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo, salvo por el corazón de un austriaco que se quebraba, mientras su mano dejaba su firma en aquel papel… Gilbert esperaba a Elizabeth recargado en la puerta, iba a apoyarla.

-Gracias Roderich, no sabes lo que significa para mí- hablo la húngara sincera, quería al austriaco, pero amaba a ese idiota de ojos carmesí – Estoy feliz de que terminemos esto bien – sonreía al moreno, agradeciéndole por tomar esta vez aquello así, sin tener idea de la "salida" de su amado con su ahora ex esposo.

Ya había preparado sus cosas, para evitar molestarlo, solo había esperado a que el albino llegara para pedirle la firma, lo habían discutido antes y ahora era definitivo, las dos firmas estaban ya en aquel papel… era hora de marchar.

-En serio, muchas gracias por todo. Te quiero Roderich, pero si te lo digo es porque quiero que lo olvides y sigas adelante- comento mientras, el prusiano le ayudaba colocarse su abrigo y a recoger sus maletas –Se feliz –se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Te amo Elizabeth – suspiro, mientras pensaba en lo irónico que era, mientras ella le deseaba felicidad, era eso lo que él menos podía sentir, al verla partir a brazos de otro.

Ese _10 de Septiembre de 1919_*, el había perdido a la mujer que amaba tras un simple "Se feliz".

**.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

***10 de Septiembre 1919** Fecha oficial de la disolucion del Imperio Austrohungaro

Bueno, esto surgio mientras leia algunos fanfics algo tristes (Soo~ chicas las adoro algunos estan muy buenos!) cuando me di cuenta que algunos al finalizar alguna pareja, esta termina despidiendose con un "Se feliz", "Que seas feliz" o algo por el estilo, lo cual me dejo pensando lo ironico que ha de sentirse... asi que basada en esa idea... Ta da! Les traje esto~ Que enserio espero les guste...

Ya saben que se acepta de todo~ Criticas contructivas, Tomatasos (pero si hacen este avisenpe para ir por una canasta! Fusoso~), y de más...

Espero que las fans del AustriaxHungaria no quieran matarme, por hacerle esto al señorito pero...

El awesome Prusia! tambien quiere a Eli y él la cuidara! de eso esten seguras!

Sin más, me despido~

**_Ya saben el botonsito azul de abajo hace milagros!~_**

.

**Ciao!**


End file.
